The present disclosure is directed to a liftgate having a load platform that is selectively moveable between a lowered position and a raised position, and a side ramp pivotally coupled to a side of the load platform such that cargo can be loaded onto or unloaded from the side of the load platform via the side ramp. In particular, the liftgate includes a restraint mechanism coupled to the load platform for supporting the load platform while not interfering with cargo movement between the load platform and the side ramp.
Liftgates are used in connection with vehicles such as trucks and trailers to facilitate the loading and unloading of cargo from the vehicle when the cargo needs to be moved vertically between a loading surface, such as a ground surface or a dock surface, and the surface of the vehicle cargo floor. The liftgate is typically mounted to the rear end of a truck or trailer to facilitate loading and unloading of the truck or trailer. Typically, cargo is moved on or off of the load platform over the distal end of the load platform in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and the load platform. This requires that the vehicle and the load surface be located in an end-to-end relationship. Often times, the vehicle must be positioned alongside the loading surface such that cargo cannot be directly moved between the load surface and the distal end of the load platform, such that side loading of the load platform in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the load platform and vehicle is desirable.